


"Si es que te quiere mazo" "Y yo a ella pa' que mentir"

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Third season little bits and pieces of Croana [1]
Category: SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: Cris and Joana making up after their fight about the party in the first episode.
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi, Crisana - Relationship, Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta, Croana - Relationship, cris y joana
Series: Third season little bits and pieces of Croana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680679
Kudos: 41





	"Si es que te quiere mazo" "Y yo a ella pa' que mentir"

_Wednesday 15th of January, 14:12_

Cris was really sad that day. Actually she had been sad for four days now. She and Joana had had a fight on Saturday night... for something really stupid. And she was really really angry at the brunette. But when Eva had asked if she wanted to leave Joana, on Monday, she had immediately felt sadder and had answered without doubts - "No, que va!"

She was already going to the metro when she received another message from her girlfriend - "Please Cris, I don't want to keep fighting."

"Will you keep attacking me?"

"Will you at least listen to me?"

The blonde sighed and typed a message to her mother - "Mom, I'm studying at the library with the girls, don't wait for me to have lunch. See you later."

"It's okay, Cristina, at home by 19."

"Yes, sir."

She opened her chat with Joana and wrote - "See you at the park, I'm in the metro."

"See you there."

Twenty minutes later, the two of them met in what had become "their" park.

Joana had her sad, melancholic puppy eyes on - "I'm sorry Cris, I... I lost my shit, I said things I shouldn't have... It's okay if you-"

The girl was cut off by the blonde's kiss, a short peck on the lips that left her silent.

"I thought we needed to talk."

"Oh, we certainly do, my darling. But this doesn't mean I can't kiss my girlfriend." - she smiled and took her by the hand - "Come on, let's go seat on that bench."

The two girls sat down and Joana started speaking - "Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"What?"

"You know what. I'm no one. I can't tell you what to do."

"Stop it, silly. You are someone. You are my girlfriend. Still, you can't tell me what to do." - the brunette lowered her eyes to the grass, but Cris put her index finger under her chin to meet her gaze - "But that doesn't mean I can flip you off. That's not what a good girlfriend does."

Joana smiled - "Well, a good girlfriend doesn't get so angry just because her girl wants to have some fun."

"Well, you weren't totally wrong. If the waiter had caught me and Eva stealing Vodka, you would have had a girlfriend in jail."

The girls laughed and Cris hugged Joana, but the brunette was still kinda pensive.

" _Jo_ , what's in that mind of yours?"

"It's just that... fuck, d'you remember how we met?"

"Sure I do. I went out to breathe some fresh air and you subtly started basically hitting on me."

"Yes... and you were drunk and high from those pills... and then you noticed me."

"Well, it would have been kinda hard not to. Fuck, I had just let a stranger almost touch my chest and..." - then, she understood - "Joana, you didn't think that I could 'notice' someone as I noticed you just because I was drunk, didn't you."

Joana gulped, looking at her apologetically - "Kind of? You had never noticed me in class?"

"Because I'm always in the clouds during the lessons! Look..." - she took Joana's hand and placed it on her chest - "Can you feel it? It beats faster around you. It has always been like that since I've known you. It wasn't the alcohol or the pills that made me notice you. It was the way you looked at me, your scent when you got closer to kiss me on the cheeks, your lips around that cigarette, your smirk and, fuck, it was such a turn on when you basically told Rubén to fuck off when he said he was cold, scooting more and more next to me."

"You noticed it?"

"Oh yeah, trust me, I noticed it, Joana Bianchi. And hell, if you had worn your jeans jacket that night, I would have kissed that smirk away because you look so fucking sexy in it."

It was one of the few occasions in which you could see Joana blush, so to lighten the mood, Cris took off her white jacket and said - "Come on, I want to see if it has the same effect on me."

They swapped their jackets and started fooling around, exchanging kisses and posting stories and photos on Instagram, their fight forgotten for a moment.

Later, Joana looked at Cris with love and hugged her - "I swear I'll try to control myself next time."

"It's okay honey. I know it wasn't 100% your fault. And I know you're better than that and you are doing your best."

"So are we okay?"

"Do you understand I won't stop drinking when I go to the parties?"

"Yes, and I won't try ever again to mother you."

"Do you know you can always say when you're no comfortable anymore, so we can avoid this kind of situation?"

"Yes... but... I don't want to ruin you the party every time."

"Hey, you don't ruin my party. It's not a party if you're not with me to enjoy it. Ok? Promise me you won't keep it to yourself ever again."

"Promised."

"Then we're okay." - the blonde pecked Joana on the lips and hugged her again.

"Cris?"

"Mh mh?"

"You won't go on pills ever again, will you?"

Cris chuckled - "Don't worry, I still have to pay back Rubén for the ones I lost. I don't even want to hear the word pill ever again."

" _Che._ " - the blonde detached herself from the hug to look Joana in the eyes - "Thanks for not running away."

" _Nunca me voy a ir corriendo_."

**Author's Note:**

> The stories belonging to this series are basically short oneshots about what could have happened to our babies during the third season...


End file.
